Twisted Maze
by adromir
Summary: -COMPLETE- Prequel to Manyan Series; This is the story of Legolas when he got lost in the Mirkwood dungeon while he was still a child.
1. Default Chapter

**Summary : This is the story of Legolas when he got lost in the Mirkwood dungeon while he was still a child.**

**Hello, hello! Yes, I know I promised you the sequel 'Typhoon'. But don't worry, everyone. 'Twisted Maze' here is not too long, only 4 chapters. I'll put on 'Typhoon' right after we finish this one. So, what are you waiting for? Go on. Read.**

**************************************

"Legolas! Tidy up your chamber or I'll feed you to the balrog!" warned King Thranduil to his 500 years old youngest son.

                Sitting on the floor, surrounded by hundreds of his toys, the golden haired elfling looked up at the Mirkwood king. "Why?"

                "_Why?" the king roared. "Your room is a mess and worse than a pigsty and you asked my __why?!!!"_

Legolas lowered his head as his lips began to tremble.  Silently, he started to collect the scattering toy warriors around him (The wooden figures had been carved beautifully by Commander Linden's talented hands). The prince then picked up the stuff animals and a bouncing ball from the floor. One stuffed oliphaunt had already lost its head, while the ball had just knocked down an urn earlier. 

Thranduil looked on, remorse began to climb up his conscience for raising his voice to his son. His guilt deepened when he saw the tears swimming in Legolas' big silver eyes as the elfling tossed his toys into a big rattan basket in a corner.

Sighing, the king knelt down beside his son. "Legolas, come here."

The elfling stared uncertainly at his father. Thranduil opened his arms wide and coaxed again, "Come here, baby."

"You're not mad?" the prince asked tentatively as big fat tears fell onto his cheek.

Thranduil shook his head. "No, son. I'm not mad at you."

Without further invitation, Legolas threw himself into his father's warm embrace. Wrapping his arms around the king's neck, the prince asked, "Then why did you yell at me?"

The king grimaced. "Because you were being such a slob. It's not a good trait of a prince, you know.'

"Oh." Legolas pulled back and looked at his father beseechingly. "You won't yell at me again?"

"Hmmm, I can't promise you that. But if you behave, I won't feed you to the balrog."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Thranduil nodded seriously, gazing lovingly at the elfling in his arms. 

Keldarion, the 1,500 years old Mirkwood crown prince who had been looking at the whole scene from the doorway, burst up laughing. "Father, you're spoiling him!"

"Kel!" Legolas cried out happily. He jumped out from his father's arms and rushed to his elder brother. "You just come back from your ride? Is it time for your sword practice yet?"

"Actually, yes. I've retrieved my sword from my chamber." Keldarion smiled down at his little brother. Legolas was looking very enthusiastic that he was flushing red in the cheeks with excitement.

The younger prince grabbed his brother's hand and pulled. "Come! I want to see you practice!"

Rolling his eyes at his father, Keldarion said, "Anything you say, brat. Let's go."

Thranduil laughed. "Now _who_'s spoiling him?"

*******************************

Legolas stared in awe as Keldarion sparred with Commander Linden, the leader of Mirkwood warriors. The crown prince was getting better each day. His grip was firmer and his attacks had become more confident and stronger, nearly sending the elder elf to his knees. And Keldarion was several thousands years younger!

"Very good, your highness!" Linden voiced out. "Now, here comes the high swing. Block it, but use the muscles of your upper arm."

Legolas was sitting with the rest of Mirkwood warriors in the practice filed, watching the mesmerizing spectacle. They even let their little prince hold a sword. "Be careful, your highness. It's very sharp," they told him.

The elfling grinned, a dimple appearing in his chubby right cheek. "But isn't that what a sword should be?" 

It was responded by a round of laughter from the surrounding warriors. They greatly doted on the youngest prince of Mirkwood. The child was smart, beautiful, and charming. They were very protective of him not just because he was the king's son, but because Legolas was also a _manyan_, a mystical healer. The young prince could heal all kinds of malady and wounds only by the touch of his hand. All the people of Mirkwood treasured the ethereal being wholeheartedly.

Unfortunately, Legolas wasn't always so angelic. He was also very energetic, mischievous and infuriatingly hardheaded. To make things worse, he was totally unpredictable. There was always something up his sleeve, which in the end caused him to land in trouble. Right now, the warriors were keeping close eye on him to detect whatever trick the prince planned to pull.

After Keldarion completed another round of sparring with Linden, the commander then called the rest of the warriors to their feet to resume their practice. Linden looked on as Keldarion partnered with another Mirkwood warrior. Now and then, the commander would glance at Legolas who sat alone by the side to make sure the child was still there.

It took the little prince less then ten minutes to get bored. Stifling a yawn, Legolas stared half-heartedly at the sword-wielding warriors. How he loved to join them! But his small arms couldn't even lift the long blade.

_Ai! It's heavy! Legolas cringed as he could only manage to lift the blade just above the ground. Muttering childlike curses under his breath, he tried again but to no avail. _

Linden, who had been staring in apt interest, grinned. _That stubborn boy!_ He laughed inwardly, then turned to focus his full attention on the practicing warriors.

Giving up, Legolas let go of the sword, sighing heavily. Glowering in envy at the skillfully moving warriors, he vowed to grow up fast so he could be like them. He wanted to be known as the mighty elf prince who slay the evil balrog!

Linden watched as Legolas turned and walked away dejectedly. _Poor boy!_ he thought, shaking his head. _He's still a child but his heart has already proved to be of an elder's!_

Legolas left the field to head back to the palace. As he was passing by the entrance to the dungeon, he heard a small squeaking sound. Tilting his head to one side, he listened intently. _There it comes again!_ he thought excitedly. _And it sounds like a mouse!_

Following the sound, the prince looked around for the animal. He stepped through the entrance and finally saw the mouse trapped between the hinges of the dungeon's big gate. The gate was not properly locked. A gust of wind might have swung the wrought-iron gate inside when the mouse ran between the hinges. Hence, it got trapped that way.

"Shh, it's all right, little Mousey. I'll get you out of there," Legolas crooned to the tiny creature.

The fat mouse squeaked even louder as the elf reached down and gently pulled the creature out. "Oh, you're hurt, little one! There's blood on your front feet. Not to worry, though. I'll make you feel better."

Focusing his energy to heal the creature, Legolas didn't sense the approaching elf warrior behind him until a voice spoken, "What do you have there, your highness?"

Startled, Legolas spun to see the elder elf smiling down at him. "Oh! Jaden. This mouse got trapped in the gate. I'm healing him."

The young elf warrior smiled wider. "That's very kind of you, your highness. But this dungeon is no place for you. Come, let me take you back to your chamber."

Legolas took the hand that Jaden offered. "I want to keep Mousey, may I?"

Jaden laughed as he led the elfling away. "Why do you ask my permission, your highness? Surely the king has more rights in that matter?"

"But father wouldn't let me keep Scaly." Legolas pouted.

Jaden grimaced. "That's because Scaly is a snake."

"But it's just a garter snake! It won't kill you! What's so wrong with me keeping it?"

The elder elf nearly groaned out loud. _Ai! How did I manage to land myself in this kind of conversation? I wonder how the king handles this?_ "Err... well…"

"Jaden!" 

A sudden call grabbed Jaden's attention. He swiveled around to see Dar, one of the leaders for the woods patrol, rushing towards him. "Yes, Dar?"

"My company caught sight of a band of orcs an hour ago," Dar explained, after sending a formal bow to the young prince who looked on with interest. "We are in need of your patrol to aid us getting rid of them."

Jaden nodded. "Very well. I'll call for my company to get ready." Turning to the prince, Jaden said, "Go on inside now, your highness. I'll see you and Mousey when I get back." 

Legolas grinned and waved at the two leaving warriors. Then he remembered something. "Jaden! Bring home an orc! I want to keep one!"

Jaden and Dar paused momentarily in their steps. Jaden winced while Dar's eyes bulged in disbelief. 

"He wants to keep an _orc?" Dar exclaimed as they moved on. He began to laugh. "Are we suppose to follow that…err…order?"_

Jaden chuckled. "I fear to know!"

The mouse in Legolas's arms started to squirm for release. "Mousey! Be still! I'm getting you inside to feed you…"

Legolas cried out in dismay when the creature squiggled out of his grasp and jumped to the ground. "No! Mousey, come back here!"

The prince chased after the mouse that headed directly back into the dungeon. He ran fast but the mouse was faster, scurrying ahead through the gate and going deeper into the tunnel. Several seconds later, the mouse was nowhere in sight.

Not giving up that easily, Legolas called out, "Come, Mousey! Come out, now! I want to take you to the palace! It is much nicer than this hole!"

Legolas moved forward excitedly, staring at his surroundings in awe. He had never been to the dungeon before, and he found it to be an incredible experience. All around him was earth and dirt. It was dark inside but his own elven glow was bright enough to light his path.

He encountered several tunnel entries a while later. Deciding on which entry to take, Legolas called again, "Mousey, where are you?!"

Then came squeaking sounds from one of the tunnels. Legolas grinned and rushed through it. "I'm coming, Mousey!"

Several yards ahead, he encountered three more tunnels. "Now, where exactly are you?" he mused aloud. "You're playing hide and seek with me, Mousey?"

Totally unaware of the impending risk of getting lost in the confusing maze of tunnels, the prince headed on, giggling innocently all the way.

**************************

The guard stepped to the dungeon gate and pulled it close. He took out a chain padlock and fastened it on. After making sure that the gate was securely locked, he walked back towards the guard headquarters. Now that the order he received from Sir Jaden was completely carried out, the guard was looking ahead to join the rest of his company to the woods to confront the orcs.

Unknown to him, the king's youngest son was trapped on the other side of the gate.

**TBC….**


	2. 2

**He! He! He! I know you're gonna go nuts about Kel coming back!!! Thanks to those of you who had been asking me to put up this story.**

**And great reviews, guys!! Thank you!!**

*******************************

Legolas was frustrated. He couldn't find Mousey anywhere after a half hour of searching and calling. 

Grumbling under his breath at the creature's obvious lack of gratitude, the prince turned around to head for the dungeon exit. He stopped short when he encountered three tunnels. 

Scratching his head thoughtfully, Legolas tried to remember the exact tunnel that he'd come from. _Is it the left, or the right? Or could it be the middle one?_

He stepped through the farthest tunnel on the left. After taking several steps, he changed his mind and went back right out and entered the tunnel in the middle. 

Several yards ahead, Legolas met another set of tunnels. This time, he got truly confused. _Which is the right way?  Frowning in concentration, he tried to look for any sign that might indicate the correct way out to the exit but found none._

Based fully on instinct now, he stepped through the middle tunnel. Unfortunately, that decision would only lead him deeper and deeper into the twisted maze of the dungeon…

*****************************

It was early evening. The servants were serving dinner in the dining hall. The king and his sons were yet to make their appearance.

Keldarion looked into his brother's chamber on his way downstairs. "Where in the world is he?" he asked out loud, a little bewildered. 

Usually, at a time like this, Legolas would be arousing from his afternoon nap. But the bed was empty and undisturbed. The chamber was tidy, which was extremely unusual for a little elven 'tornado' like Legolas. Either he had learned to be neat at last, or he never entered the chamber after the servants had tidied it up. 

Closing the door, Keldarion proceeded to the dining hall. _Father might know where the brat is_, he thought hopefully.

After finishing his sword practice that afternoon, Keldarion had gone straight to his own chamber. Due to exhaustion from the excessive workout that day, he had dozed off while taking a long bath in the marble tub. When he woke up, his skin had wrinkled and shriveled for being in the water too long. He was lucky he didn't drown in the tub.

The prince found the king already seated at the dining table. "Father, have you seen Legolas?"

Thranduil looked up and frowned. "I thought he is with you."

Standing near his father, Keldarion bit his lower lip, a sure sign that he was worried. "He _was, during my training. But after that, I haven't seen him. Linden told me he had seen Legolas returning here from the field."_

"He is not in his chamber?"

"No. I've checked. He's not there."

Thranduil held the stem of his wine glass as he pondered. "Have you looked all over the palace?"

"Actually, not yet," Keldarion said. "I want to check with you first."

"That little one can be anywhere. This place is huge!" Already losing his appetite, the king rose from his seat. "Come, let's go find him together. He might be busy playing somewhere and forgot about the time."

The first place they went looking was the royal study. Legolas loved to climb the tall bookcases, much to the king's horror. But the little prince was not there.

Then they looked into the kitchen, the place where Legolas spent most of his time hanging around, begging for biscuits and juice from the cook. He was not there either.

Next, Thranduil and Keldarion went directly to the attic. Legolas liked to sleep there when he felt like it. The sleeping pallets he usually used was still there, untouched. But there was no sign of him.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Keldarion muttered. 

Thranduil walked to the opened window. "I can't sense him. Maybe he's outside in the garden or near the stream. I'll tell the servants to look for him there."

About two hours later, they were ready to panic. Night had already fallen but Legolas was nowhere to be seen. 

The entire household of Thranduil had been turned upside down as they searched for the missing elfling. They looked in every chamber and all the halls of the palace, from the cellar to the roof. They checked inside all closets and even under the beds. They combed through the shrubs and bushes in the garden, and searched all the trees in the surrounding area.

It was a vain effort. It was as if Legolas had disappeared from the face of the earth.

"Where exactly can he be?" Keldarion cried out in rising anxiety, walking to and fro by the great door. He wanted so badly to go out into the woods and join the band of woodland patrol that Thranduil had just sent out to look for Legolas. 

"Knowing your brother, he can be _any_where!" the king replied. He was experiencing the worst fear of his life. Never had he been so helpless like this. His child was missing and he didn't even know where or when or how it happened!

Then, Commander Linden and a group of Mirkwood guards entered the receiving hall.

"My lord, we've already searched every dwelling in this realm. We are sorry to tell you that we can not find Prince Legolas," said Linden, looking slightly guilty. _I shouldn't have let him walk home all alone, he kept repeating those words in his mind._

Thranduil closed his eyes in anguish. Keldarion moved closer to his father and gripped the king's shoulder. "We'll find him, father. I swear. We _will_ find him."

*************************

Under the earth deep in the dungeon, Legolas was nearly hysterical with panic and fear. He couldn't find his way out after walking for hours. 

He was tired and thirsty. His body was splattered with dirt, and his leggings were torn at the knees after he'd stumbled onto them repeatedly. The darkness and cramped space was so oppressive he wanted to scream.

And so he did.

"Father!! Kel!! Anybody!! HELP ME!!" He kept screaming, over and over, until his voice grew hoarse. 

But nobody came; there was no response.

Sliding slowly to the ground with tears streaming down his dirty cheeks, Legolas whispered between broken sobs, "Please…help me…"

***************************

Keldarion could not sleep. Not when Legolas was still out there somewhere, all alone and with fate unknown.

It was already past midnight. The woodland guards that had been sent earlier had yet to return, which meant, they still had not found Legolas.

His worry increased in tenfold. _Legolas, how do you fare, little brother? Where are you?_

As horrifying images of his brother lying injured or dead somewhere in the dark played in his mind, Keldarion rushed out of his chamber towards his father's, hoping that the king could offer him some assurance of Legolas' safety.

He found his father fully awake, standing at the balcony and staring at the full moon above. 

"Father?"

Thranduil turned at his son's timid voice. The lad was looking so miserable and near to tears.  Without a word, Thranduil opened his arms invitingly.

The prince ran straight into the king's embrace, seeking solace. "I hope we find him soon."

The father stroked his son's head. "I hope so too, Kel."

"I hope he's all right."

"Let's pray he is."

****************************

Legolas woke up to a stifling darkness. He blinked repeatedly and forced himself to glow brighter. The little light showed him that he was still lying at the same spot he had collapsed earlier.

He had lost all track of time, not knowing whether it was day or night. He didn't even realize he had fallen into long exhausted sleep.

Slowly, he raised himself to his feet. Every inch of his body ached, especially his scraped knees. His eyes felt puffy from crying so much, and his throat hurt from all the screaming. But the biggest challenge was the thirst and hunger that consumed him all over.

When tears started to well in his eyes, Legolas scolded himself, "No more crying! Stop wasting time! Find your way out! Now!"

Sniffling, the little elf prince moved forward with full determination to find his way to freedom.

TBC… 


	3. 3

**You know what? I got the inspiration for this story from my own experience. I got lost in a crowded shopping mall when I was eight! Whew, that was scary!**

**Now, read on! Read on!**

*************************

When morning came, Thranduil sent his warriors to search along the stream behind the palace, thinking that Legolas might have been playing there and got swept down by the current. Or he might have gotten tangled somewhere in the tree roots by the stream and couldn't free himself. Or he could have drowned and they might not found his body until it was too late. Or he could have been abducted by the orcs that dared to trespass the realm and they had killed and ate him…

_Stop it, Thranduil! Just stop imagining the worst! It's not going to help! Thranduil yelled inwardly at himself. _

He looked down at Keldarion who was sound asleep on the bed. It took a lot of persuasion on Thranduil's part last night to make his son get some sleep. Keldarion had refused at first, saying he could not sleep a wink while Legolas was still missing. But Thranduil had told the prince that he needed to be fully alert and refreshed when they resumed the search mission in the morning, so he must sleep. 

Keldarion had relented but only if his father let him spend the night in the king's chamber so he would know every action that his father would take. How could Thranduil say no to that when he himself needed his child's company so badly at a time like this?

"Kel," Thranduil said softly as he gently shook his son's shoulder.

Keldarion woke up instantly. He blinked and raised himself upright. "Father? Have they found him?" 

The king smiled sadly at his son's expected question. "Not yet, son. But I've just sent our warriors to look along the stream."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner? I should be joining them!" Keldarion jumped down from the bed to run towards the door.

"Kel."

The prince halted and turned around. "Yes, father?"

The king walked closer to the prince. "I need you to stay here with me."

"But I must go with them and look for him!"

"You are not going, Keldarion. And that's final."

"I'm still going, with or without your consent!" Keldarion practically shouted, his face glowing in defiance, just like Legolas would at the peak of his stubbornness.

Thranduil sighed. "You cannot go. I might lose you too. Apart from Legolas, you're the only child I have," he said quietly, a note of pleading evident in his voice.

Keldarion's shoulders slumped. "But I can't just stand here and wait and do nothing, father. I'll go crazy!"

The king pulled his son against him. "We will _not_ do nothing. We need to search the whole palace inside out one more time. We might have missed something the first time we checked."

The prince looked up. "All right, father. I'm with you. I'm sorry I yelled at you just now."

"I understand. I know you're worried about Legolas. So am I," said Thranduil. "We will go through every inch of this place until we find him. But first, you need to eat something. You skipped yesterday's dinner. We must be on full energy to search for your brother."

*****************************

Legolas stumbled to his knees for the umpteenth time. He had loosened the rein on his tears a while ago and his cheeks were already wet with them. Without looking up, he knew that he had encountered the same spot in the dungeon four times already. 

He had been walking in circles.

After walking for so many hours that seemed like forever, Legolas still had not found the exit. He refused to admit defeat at first, but now…

But now, he was feeling weaker and his elven glow was slowly fading. His path began to darken from the lack of light and he couldn't find any torch to use. The dungeon was rarely used except for the storage chambers and prison cells. For the time being, Mirkwood did not keep any prisoners. The last prisoners they had were the captured dwarves that had dared to trespass into the realm. But they all had been released several years ago after they completed building the dungeon.

"Father…Kel…" Legolas whimpered, clutching his tummy. He was feeling a wild hunger that he never felt before. His throat felt so dry and parched and gritty, as if it was filled with sand. His limbs felt like rubber, all weak and flaccid.

Legolas was slowly losing all hope to be rescued. He didn't want to give up, he truly didn't, but he was only a child after all.

Lying down on the ground, he let himself to be pulled deeper into peaceful oblivion…

****************************

The warriors had returned from the woods and the river after searching for three full days. By then, Thranduil had already sent missives to nearby elven realms, hoping that they had any kind of information about Legolas, and hoping that they would help look for the missing child. 

Keldarion had gone into depression. He took residence in Legolas's room, refusing to come out to eat or join the others. 

Lord Elrond from Rivendell had just arrived with his twin sons in tow after hearing of Legolas's disappearance. But even Elladan's and Elrohir's warm presence could not lift up Keldarion's gloomy mood.

Thranduil could only watched in dismay as he realized that he was slowly losing two, not one, but two of his sons.

If they didn't find Legolas soon, he was sure Keldarion would certainly follow his brother's unknown fate.

*****************************

Legolas blinked in confusion. The dim light of his fading glow told him that he was lying in a balmy chamber. _How did I get here? Oh, right. I've crawled._

Legolas could barely recall moving on his hands and knees after regaining consciousness many hours ago. He had been on autopilot all the while, depending on his weakening sense for further direction. 

His nose had suddenly picked on the scent of fresh water. He thought it was just a play of his imagination, but noted that it won't hurt him to investigate. After crawling diligently for quite a long time, he had stumbled upon the cool chamber. To his surprise, there, in the middle of the chamber was a pool of underground water.

Due to great shock of his discovery, Legolas had fainted dead away.

Fully awake now, Legolas inched towards the pool. The crystalline water was giving a glow of its own, beckoning him to come closer. He remembered his father telling him that the grand fountain in the Mirkwood courtyard was linked to a pool of water under the ground. _This could be the pool_, he thought.

He eagerly dipped his hands in and greedily took several gulps of water to quench his terrible thirst. At first, nothing happen. Then, suddenly, he was assailed with a wave of nausea as his body system rebelled at the abrupt nourishment and he went horribly sick with it.

He managed to hastily turn away to the corner of the chamber just in time. He retched and retched until there was nothing left but dry heaves. He lay there on the ground, trembling and crying. _Why…why?!…_he sobbed in sorrow. _I want to go home…I want to go home!!…Please, father, take me home…Kel…help me…_

As the young prince lay down there underground shaking with uncontrollable sobs, the rest of Mirkwood was still frantic looking for him above.

TBC… 


	4. 4

**@LegolasLover2003 : Thank you for sending the link to ROTK trailer. Unfortunately, I don't have QuickTime and can't view it!! Argh!!!!!**

**Oh, here is the last chapter, everyone!**

**********************************

Jaden, one of the heads of Mirkwood woodland patrol, returned from the woods with his company several days later. He and Dar's patrol had been chasing the orcs out of the realm, engaging in bloody battles and skirmishes.

Several warriors under Jaden's command had been wounded and they had to slow their pace to accommodate them, not knowing that the delay was about to cost Legolas's life.

When Jaden arrived at Mirkwood, he was astounded to see the upheaval and the gloom hanging all over the realm. "What's going on?" he asked Commander Linden, the first person he met on his way to his quarters.  

The elder elf looked at Jaden sadly. "Prince Legolas is missing."

Jaden's eyes widened. "How did that happened? When?"

"Almost a week now. We only knew he's gone missing when the prince never appeared for dinner. We have searched everywhere to no success. The king and Prince Keldarion have gone mad with worry."

Jaden closed his eyes briefly, shaking his head as he sympathized with the king's family. "Who saw him last?"

"I guess _I did," Linden said quietly. "The last I saw of him was by the training field. He was heading back to the palace all alone." Linden smiled sadly. "He looked so disappointed after he couldn't raise the sword. I should have sent someone with him, or accompany him myself."_

"But the prince always manages to sneak away," Jaden pointed out. "Just on the day before I left for my patrol, I found him playing with a mouse near the dungeon entrance. I didn't want him to get lost inside those dark tunnels so I ordered someone from my company to lock the dungeon gate. I planned to talk to the king about installing a better lock when I returned and…Commander? What is it?"

Linden had gone very quiet and still, his eyes widened.

"Commander?"

"The dungeon is locked," Linden whispered, his mind already racing.

"Yes, I've assured that before I left. But why are you…Oh." Jaden's eyes had also widened as comprehension dawned on him. "Oh, no. You haven't searched the dungeon, you mean."

"No, we never thought he would be able to get through the locked gate," Linden replied, already running towards the dungeon. Jaden followed him not far behind. On the way, Linden called out for several warriors to come along and lend them aid.

They wasted no time to get the key for the lock. Jaden simply swung his sword down and the chain immediately broke under the force of the sharp blade.

The Mirkwood warriors rushed inside and started calling for the missing little prince.

*************************

Legolas was dreaming. Someone was calling his name. 

_Prince Legolas! Prince Legolas! Where are you?_

The prince smiled weakly. _They are coming for me…even if it's only a dream._

"Prince Legolas!! Answer me!"

_Linden? Legolas perked up. _That voice sounds like Linden's. And he is near. Is this real?__

"Prince Legolas!!! Tell me where you are!!!"

_I'm here, Legolas tried to answer but he could not find his voice. He was too weak to even move his fingers. _I'm here….__

Linden was busily following the tracks that Legolas had left behind. They were not hard to trace. The prince had been dragging himself all through the dirt, leaving long trail in his wake.

The trail led the warrior directly into the chamber of the underground pool. Linden's knees weakened as his eyes fell on the lone form lying so still near the water. "Legolas!"

Linden rushed forward and dropped down beside the prince, gathering the small limp body into his arms. "Oh, Legolas…please, your highness…answer me…" Tears were running down Linden's cheeks. He desperately hoped that they were not too late, that Legolas was still alive.

To his absolute relief, he found that Legolas still breathed. His closed eyelids started to flutter, and then he moaned. 

"Oh thank the Valar!!" Linden exclaimed, kissing the prince's forehead. He quickly bundled the prince in his cloak. Sounds of footsteps began to approach behind him.

"Commander! You have found him!" Jaden cried out excitedly.

Linden stood up with Legolas cradled in his arms. "Yes. But we must get him to the palace for medical attention quickly! He is fading!"

**************************

Elrond watched in silence as Thranduil paced in his study; back and forth, back and forth. The lord form Rivendell fully understood his friend's misery. Elrond was a father himself. He could not imagine having any of his children missing like what was happening to Legolas.

A sudden commotion coming from the receiving hall caught Elrond's attention. He went to investigate and saw the Mirkwood warriors came rushing with Legolas lay cradled in Commander Linden's arms.

"Thranduil!" Elrond called out. "Come quick! They have found him!"

Thranduil stopped pacing. He stood rooted to the floor for a long moment before he finally understood what Elrond was saying. Then he finally bolted and rushed out of the study.

"Legolas!!" Thranduil cried out as he saw the unconscious form of his child. He ran forward with his arms outstretched and took Legolas from Linden's hold, hugging him tight. "Ai Elbereth!  My baby! Are you all right, my son? Please wake up, Legolas! Answer me!"

Legolas was unresponsive, though. He didn't even stir when his father repeatedly kissed his dirty cheeks and forehead. 

"Where did you find him?" Elrond asked. He was already ushering Thranduil and his precious cargo upstairs towards the prince's chamber.

"In the dungeon," Linden replied as he followed the two lords. "Jaden just returned and recalled seeing Legolas playing by the dungeon gate."

They entered Legolas's chamber to find Keldarion deeply asleep in Legolas's bed. Elladan and Elrohir sat on each side of the bed watching over their friend.

Elladan spoke, "He finally ate the porridge the cook had brought and went out like a light…oh! You've found Legolas!"

"Want me to wake Keldarion up?" Elrohir asked, reaching down to shake Keldarion's shoulder.

"No need, Ro. Leave him be," Elrond said. He bent down and picked up the sleeping crown prince, placing him on one side of the bed and leaving a space to accommodate the other prince. Thranduil put Legolas down beside his brother. 

"He is very weak, mostly from hunger and exhaustion," Elrond said as he bent over Legolas to check the child's vitals. He asked one of his sons to go and fetch his healing bag. The servants came rushing in at Linden's orders with a basin of water and clean towels. The servants were also told to brew some vegetable soup mixed with crushed _athelas_.

After Thranduil had shed the dirty clothes off his son, Elrond began to treat Legolas' cuts and scrapes. Apart from those, the elfling was not seriously injured.

Keldarion stirred when Thranduil was putting clean clothes on Legolas. Keldarion blinked in disbelief, quite shocked to see his brother lying beside him.

"Legolas!" Keldarion jerked upright and pulled his brother into his arms. He looked up pleadingly at his father and Elrond. "He is fine, isn't he? He's going to be all right?"

"Yes, he will, Kel," Elrond said, smiling reassuringly. "But you need to loosen up your hold on him. He needs to breath."

Keldarion complied but did not put Legolas down. "Why doesn't he wake up?"

"He's extremely exhausted. He will be fine after having a long rest and some food."

"Can I stay with him? Please?"

Thranduil sat down beside his two sons and hugged them both. "You don't need to ask, Kel. After all, you will be the first person he asks for when he wakes up."

*********************

Legolas giggled at the humorous joke that Elrohir was telling. The elfling had just finished a bowl of soup that Keldarion had spoon-fed him. Elrond's two sons were giving the two princes some company, successfully entertaining them, and managed to speed up Legolas' recovery somehow.

Three days after he had been found, Legolas slowly began to heal. His strength had returned and he didn't feel so weak anymore.  But he was still strictly confined to the bed and was not allowed to leave his chamber until Lord Elrond gave his approval. 

He got no serious side effects from his horrific experience, except for the nightmares that caused him to wake up screaming and trashing. At one point, he wouldn't even let Keldarion and Thranduil leave his side, clinging to them both like a limpet would to a rock.

"Please don't leave!!" Legolas had screamed when Thranduil got off the prince's bed last night. The elfling had wrapped one arm around the king's waist while his other hand gripped firmly at his brother's arm.

"I'm not leaving you, Legolas," Thranduil said softly, his heart constricting as he saw the wild panic in his child's eyes. "I am just going to turn out the light so you can sleep better."

"No!!!" Legolas cried out. "Don't turn out the light, please! I'll do anything, father, just don't turn out the light! I hate the dark…I hate it so…"

As Legolas began to cry, Keldarion soothingly stroked his brother's hair. "Shhh…everything's fine now, Legolas. You'll never have to be in the dark anymore. I won't let it, I swear. Go back to sleep, little one. We will never leave you. That's a promise."

Hence, the king and the crown prince spent the remainder of the night in Legolas's chamber. As promised, they never leave Legolas' side even after he had drifted back to sleep.

It was not a comfortable position for three people crowded together on a bed, however big it was. Thranduil felt his back still aching for lying on his same side the whole night, with Legolas sandwiched between him and Keldarion. But Thranduil didn't mind the pain at all, as long as he knew that both his sons were safe.

He smiled as he heard the young elves laugh at Elrohir's funny tale. Keldarion had pulled Legolas to lean against him, while the twins sat side by side at the foot of the bed.

Turning to Elrond beside him, Thranduil said, "I'm so glad that you and your sons are here. The twins truly know how to lift my sons' spirits."

Elrond only smiled in return. 

The two fathers kept standing there, gazing at their laughing sons. They both knew they had been blessed with the most wonderful gift a person would ever receive. They would never trade their children for anything else in this world.

And finally, Mirkwood was back to normal…at least for now.

Legolas was not known to be docile and passive for long. No sir, not him. Eventually, he _would create trouble for himself when he fully recovered. _

Just a moment ago, an eagle had flown by his window. Legolas had become so envious of the great bird. He truly wanted to fly freely like the eagle did. As he listened to his friends' voice, his mind was already made up.

_The roof would be the best place for take-off. Hmmm, I wonder how it feels to fly?_

**THE END**

**There goes the story that some of you had been asking for! Thank you for suggesting it!**

Like usual, here are the faithful reviewers (that always lighten up my day) in alphabetical order : Alkvingiel; Artemisa; Caz-baz; Ebony Falcon; feanen; Kayo; Kirsten; Kristy South; Lady Lenna; Legolas4me; LegolasLover2003; LOTRFaith; Lucy; MorotheWolfGod; Menthol; Mystery Elf; namarie2legolas; Pokethe Penguin; purplesmackers; Sailor Elf; shzismine; Stephanie Lou; tbiris; The Fire-breathing-ferret; yeen; Zoya

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And Meagan, you're my best beta ever!

All right, everyone. I've promised you 'Typhoon', so you'll get 'Typhoon'. If the board does not mess up, I'll post it….TODAY!!!!!! 

See you then!!


End file.
